French patent application filed in the applicant's name on Sep. 7, 2007 under number 07 57 429 describes an apparatus for cleaning turfed ground comprising a chassis on which are arranged a rear roller than can roll on the turfed ground and a front cylindrical brush parallel to the roller, rotatably mounted in the opposite direction of rotation from the roller and making it possible to pick up the waste present on the turfed ground to project it into a collecting pan integral with the chassis behind it.
The cylindrical brush is in contact with the rear roller to clean the latter by ridding it of the waste deposited on the perimeter of the roller and that is projected by the brush into the collecting pan.
This cleaning apparatus thus makes it possible to clean both the ground and the roller situated downstream of the cylindrical brush in relation to the direction of movement of the apparatus.
However, it happens that with the relatively high rotational speed of the cylindrical brush, some of the waste taken from the ground and/or on the rear roller is retained by the brush bristles and is not ejected by the centrifugal force into the collecting pan, and is therefore projected on the ground downstream of the rear roller. In this way, the ground is not totally rid of all refuse.